1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to processes for the production of antistatic filaments using specific apparati for carrying out these processes. The apparatus which is most preferred is classified under coating apparatus having a solid applicator which supports strand form work. The applicator is movably mounted, rotates, and utilizes force or fountain feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art patents with respect to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,035 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,487, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,835 which are hereby incorporated by reference. These patents describe broad, generalized processes for making antistatic filaments which are virtually identical to the filaments made by the process of the present invention. However, these processes differ from the process of the instant invention in that different mixes are applied and different mix application means are utilized, as described in detail below.
Other patents which are much more distantly related to the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,445; U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,703; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,055; U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,150; U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,422; U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,202 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,542. Most of these patents described filament coating means which are closely related to the coating means described herein.